


A breath apart

by beir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Touch-Starved, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: Bucky could count each lash under Tony's eyes, each freckle dotting his cheeks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 218
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	A breath apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nativemossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/gifts).



> For the prompts, "Wing-fic" and "touch-starved."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](https://beir.tumblr.com/post/190113236228/bucky-could-count-each-lash-under-tonys-eyes) as well.
> 
> And check out the rest of my [tumblr](https://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art! Also if you'd like to chat!


End file.
